Light Within
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Robin's one of SHIELD's agents, the partner of Phil and the adopted daughter of Clint. As time draws near for the Avengers, she is put up against several tests, each one teaching her who she truly is, not who she used to be or who she became with her amnesia. Join this modern Robin Hood as she discovers the true light within her heart.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**To everyone reading this, hello and thank you for reading! This is my first Avengers story and will go through at least Iron Man and Thor before it reaches the first Avengers. Robin's love interest will be Pietro/Quicksilver when I eventually reach AoU and, depending on what Marvel does from there, beyond. Now, I hope you guys enjoy this prologue that establishes Robin's position. Please review to let me know what you think, and we'll see when I update again. Oh yeah, and Dakota Fanning will be portraying Robin in case you were wondering what Robin looks like. And if you've read any of my other stories, yes I am insane for starting a brand new story but oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a normal mission for Clint. Get in, get the target, and get out. It was as easy as breathing for the agent known as Hawkeye in SHIELD…that was, until he ran into an ally for cover and found her. Her was a young girl, about 9 years old. She wore a dirty flowing white dress with lace sleeves, a dark green cloak with a gold clasp and no shoes. She had blonde hair that was extremely dirty as it fell into her blue eyes, obviously haven fallen out of whatever hairstyle it had been in before. She looked at Clint with pleading eyes, begging him to help.

"You okay?" Clint asked as he knelt beside the girl.

"I-I don't kn-know." The girl whimpered, her voice hoarse, further adding to the fact that she had been on her own for a long time.

"Hey, you're gonna be fine, I'm gonna help you." Clint assured, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "What's your name?"

"I-I d-don't know." The girl whimpered again, "I-I woke up in a-a field with st-strange marks under me. I can't r-remember anything." By this point, the girl was crying.

"Hey, shh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay." Clint whispered as he gathered the girl in his arms, allowing her to cry onto his shoulder.

" _Barton, is everything alright?"_ A voice asked in Clint's earpiece.

"Yeah, Coulson, everything's fine, I'm just bringing another person with me. A girl." Clint answered as he slowly stood up, careful of the girl.

" _A girl? Barton, are you sure about this?"_ Agent Phil Coulson replied.

"I'm sure about it. She has amnesia, she needs help." Clint stated.

"… _Alright, bring her in."_ Phil said.

"On my way." Clint smiled as he began to make his way to meet up with the rest of SHIELD.

* * *

The girl bit her lip as she hung her head so her blonde hair hid her face as she stood in front of Phil with Clint behind her.

"Do you know where you came from?" Phil asked gently as he bent down to the mysterious girl's height. The girl mutely shook her head in response. "Have you eaten anything since you woke up?" Again, the girl shook her head.

"We should fix that." Clint stated as he took out a granola bar from his pocket, having grabbed it when they entered. He handed it to the girl who slowly took it before she devoured it, having not eaten anything for several days.

"Thank you." She whispered as she finished eating.

"You're welcome." Clint smiled before he stood up again.

"Would you like to stay with us?" Phil asked gently. The girl suddenly looked up to meet the agent's eyes, her eyes confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, one of us would adopt you and when you're older, you could work for us." Phil explained.

"Doing what?" The girl asked, cocking her head to the side.

"You'd be a spy." Phil explained, "We'd teach you how to fight and protect yourself so you can help us take down bad guys."

"Fight…like this?" The girl asked as she held her right hand out. Suddenly, a water bottle on the table behind Phil floated in the air before it fell back down.

"Did you see that, Barton?" Phil asked as he looked from the girl to the table.

"Sure did." Clint nodded, equally shocked.

"I…I've been doing that since I woke up." The girl explained softly. "Is it…helpful?"

"Yeah, you can be very helpful." Clint smiled down at the girl, causing her to grin in response.

"Will you adopt me?" She suddenly asked, her eyes on Clint. Clint's eyes widened as he looked at Phil.

"Your call, Barton." Phil simply said. Clint bent down to the girl's level and smiled,

"I'd love that." The girl grinned happily before her smile fell.

"But…what's my name?" She asked softly. Clint's eyes darted around until he caught sight of a window where a robin was sitting on a branch near it before it flew away.

"…Robin, Robin Barton." He said finally. The girl repeated the name several times, her hand playing with her cloak's gold clasp as she did so.

"…Robin…I like it." She finally nodded.

"Then, Robin it is." Clint grinned as he played with her dirty hair, causing her to cry out.

"Robin, if you would like, Agent Hill here can help you get cleaned up." Phil said as said agent stepped forward.

"Alright." Robin nodded happily as she took Maria Hill's hand and allowed the female spy to lead her out of the room. Once the girl disappeared, Phil grabbed Clint's arm and whispered,

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, I can handle her." Clint nodded confidently.

"Being a father is much different from being a spy, Clint." Phil said seriously.

"Don't worry, Phil." Clint said, equally serious. "I can do this."

"Alright." Phil agreed.

* * *

 _After that day, I became Robin Barton, daughter to Clint Barton, aka Hawkeye, and future agent of SHIELD. I didn't know who I used to be or where I came from but I didn't care. I would eventually discover who I used to be, but that isn't for a much longer time. My story really continues from here with my very first assignment, almost 10 years later alongside Phil, who by that point had become an older brother to me. Would you like to hear? Then listen close and I'll begin. It started on a normal day, when I discovered some interesting news…_


	2. Chapter 2:1st Mission: Tony Stark

**Oh geez, it's been a year since I've updated this. I never thought I'd be one of those authors. And on top of that, I have to see the newest Marvel movie in order to find the inspiration to write this story! But I'm back now and I'm not gonna do that again! Anyways, thanks to LinkessKeyblade (Thanks!), grapejuice101 (I'm glad, I hope this was worth the wait.), GriffinMan, Infinite Bookworm, Lumiax, Scottishgal12, Soldier-Girl-506, CelticDireWolf, NorseGoddess23, rlapham, stormrunner74, relena soulheart, tails polwer, Dorisangel, Shield agent hummingbird, WificrazedDreamer, readermind, Daydreamer's Light and DippedInVinegar for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 178 readers! I'm so sorry this took so long, I honestly didn't mean for it to. But I hope I can improve the fact that I waited so long after this. Anyways, this chapter covers the entire first Iron Man movie and the next will probably cover the second. Thor will be longer as will the Avengers so just bear with me for now. Please review to let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin sat at Phil's desk in his empty office, bored. It was her first official day as a SHIELD agent and Fury stuck her with Phil and it turns out she was allowed to do _nothing_. They had given her a quick tour and stuck her in this office with the order to 'stay', like she was still a kid.

 _I'm 19, not 10!_ She thought, irritated. To distract herself, the blonde began using her telekinesis to levitate some pins on the desk. Over the years, she had gotten much better at using her gift. However, whenever she did use it, there was always a nagging feeling at the back of her mind, as if she was supposed to do something but she didn't know what. This gift and the gold clip, the one that held the green cloak she wore when she was found that she made into a necklace, were all she had of her past and she treasured both dearly.

Just then, her cell phone rang. Still levitating the pins, she answered it.

"Hello?"

" _The job as exciting as you thought it'd be?"_ A voice Robin would recognize anywhere asked.

"Dad, why are you calling me?" The blonde asked, exasperated.

" _I'd thought you'd like a little company since Nat is on a mission and Phil's probably busy."_ Clint answered and Robin could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, gee, thanks."

" _Be grateful for this boredom, SHIELD can be very dangerous."_

"Dad, my job isn't as dangerous as yours and Nat's."

" _What're you talking about?"_

"Don't forget how many times you've come home and I had to clean up any wound you had!"

" _Occupational hazard."_

"Oh, whatever! Is that the only reason you called?"

" _No, I just wanted to hear about my baby girl's first day."_

"I'm fine, Dad. Relax."

Just then, the door to the small office opened and Phil walked in.

"Robin, we're heading out." He stated.

"Got to go Dad, I'll see you later." Robin said before she hung up and quickly grabbed her dark green jacket and threw it on over her white sweater and black dress pants. "Where are we going?"

"A press conference, we have to set up a meeting with Tony Stark." Phil answered. Robin groaned, her dislike of the man they were supposed to see showing.

* * *

Once they reached the area where the press conference was being held ("He just got out of captivity and he's holding a _press conference_?" "Robin, hold your tongue."), the two got out and waited for their chance to talk to Tony. Of course, that chance didn't come so Phil walked towards who he thought was Pepper Potts.

"Ms. Potts?" He asked as the two reached the strawberry blonde.

"Yes." Pepper confirmed, looking at the two.

"Can we speak to you for a moment?" Phil asked.

"I'm not part of the press conference but it's about to begin right now." Pepper denied.

"We're not reporters." Robin spoke up.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson and this is my partner, Agent Robin Barton. We're with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Phil introduced, holding his card out for Pepper.

"That's quite a mouthful." Pepper said as she took the card.

"I know. We're working on it." Phil agreed.

"You wouldn't believe how many complaints we've heard." Robin added with a smile.

"You know, we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI, the CIA…" Pepper started.

"We're a separate division, with a more specific focus." Phil cut in. "We need to debrief Mr. Stark on the circumstances of his escape."

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?" Pepper agreed.

"Thank you." Phil nodded.

"That's very kind of you, thank you." Robin added with a smile before the two agents walked away to hear the press conference.

* * *

"Well, that was…interesting." Robin commented as the two left the press conference.

"We have to keep monitoring Stark until we can have him debriefed." Phil stated.

"Really?" Robin groaned, her head falling back. "Great."

"Someone's not a fan of Tony Stark." Phil teased with a grin.

"Of course not. He's an egotistical playboy who is only recently starting to change." Robin answered. Phil chuckled as he nudged the girl's arm as they continued on their way.

* * *

Robin looked at herself in the mirror as she prepared for the party she was going to. She and Phil were, of course, trying to get a hold of Tony once again.

"What happened to my baby girl?" Clint asked as he looked at his adopted daughter. She wore a dark green dress with a single white robin insignia on the skirt. It was a halter top dress that ended at her knee and was plain, except for the insignia.

"She's right here." Robin grinned as she turned around and hugged her father.

"Good luck tonight." Clint whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks. I'll see you tonight. Love you." Robin whispered back before she kissed her father's cheek and left his arms, grabbing her black coat before she left.

* * *

At the party, Robin and Phil split up, as Phil waited at the bar and Robin, since she was too young to drink, walked around. Finally, she found Tony as he left the bar.

"Mr. Stark!" She cried as she ran towards him. The billionaire playboy turned and looked confused as she approached. "I'm Agent Robin Barton of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division."

"Uh, yeah right, I talked to your other guy a minute ago." Tony said, obviously distracted.

"Of course and you must know then how crucial it is that we set up a debriefing." Robin continued, trying to remain professional. "Please, Mr. Stark, a debriefing is necessary considering the circumstances of your kidnapping."

"Yeah, I just need to, uh, talk to my assistant to, um, set it up." Tony answered, "Excuse me."

"Mr. Stark-" Robin tried to stop him but the playboy ignored her. Resisting the urge to growl, or worse throw something at the wall with her telekinesis, Robin remained calm as she approached Phil. "He ignored you too?" She asked.

"Yes. But we'll get that debriefing, even if we have to chase him across the country." Phil answered.

"Yay…" Robin muttered as she took out her cell phone and began to look up everything she could about Stark Industries as Phil kept his eyes on Tony himself.

* * *

Robin groaned as she finally laid down, the weight of the past several days hitting her.

* * *

 _I never thought debriefing one man can be so difficult. Then again, it's Tony Stark._ She thought as she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

" _You're late." An accented voice said as Robin became aware of herself._

" _Sorry, I got held up at work." She sighed as she turned around to see a dark haired boy who was around her age looking at her. "Stop giving me that look, Pietro."_

" _What look?" Pietro asked innocently._

" _You know_ exactly _what I am talking about! Stop with that 'I'm disappointed in you' look!" Robin said as she pushed at the boy._

" _Nope, sorry. You've disappointed me with your late appearance after all." Pietro disagreed as he grinned teasingly at her._

" _I can't control my life any more than you can control yours! Remember when you were taking care of your sister and were late? Hmm?"_

" _That was different, Wanda was sick."_

"Sure _it's different, yeah okay."_

"… _Alright, it isn't, happy?"_

" _Yes." Robin grinned as she sat down and Pietro followed her lead. Instantly, the blonde laid her head on the boy's shoulder. "So, what, this is the 10_ _th_ _year we've been having these dreams now?"_

" _Yep." Pietro nodded as he leaned his head against Robin's._

" _I wonder if they mean anything…"_

" _You say that every year."_

" _Can you blame me? What if this is a hint to my past?"_

" _If it is, you'll understand it in time. If not, oh well. But just enjoy it."_

" _Alright fine. So what'd you do today?"_

* * *

Robin sat beside Phil as they waited for Pepper. Finally, the strawberry blonde woman came down the stairs.

"Ms. Potts? We had an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?" Phil asked as the woman continued walking.

"Nope, right now. Come with me." Pepper stated.

"Right now?" The agents repeated in unison as they stood up.

"We're going to have it right now. Yep, walk with me." Pepper ordered.

"Okay." Phil agreed.

"I'm going to give you the meeting of your life. Your office." Pepper added as she looked back. Robin followed her gaze to see none other than Obadiah Stane watching them.

"Why do I have a feeling this is bigger than I thought?" Robin whispered to Phil.

"Because it looks like it is. Get ready, Robin." Phil whispered as he placed his hand on her arm.

"For what?" Robin asked.

"For the first big mission of your life."

* * *

As they exited the cars, Pepper led the seven agents into the lab using her keycard.

"Section 16. Section 16. There it is." Pepper said to herself as they walked towards the door. The assistant tried her keycard twice but the door didn't open. "My key's not working. It's not opening the door." Silently, Phil held his hand out and a detonator was placed in it. "Oh, wow, what's that? It's, like, a little device? It's, like, a thing that's going to pick the lock?" As Pepper spoke, Phil placed the detonator on the door.

"You might want to take a few steps back." Phil advised and the entire group backed up before the detonator went off. Instantly, Robin's arm shot out, quieting the explosion somewhat but not enough to not alert Stane of their presence.

"We need to move." Robin advised. With that, Phil took the lead and the group headed down into Section 16.

* * *

As they reached the end of a flight of stairs, all the agents took out their guns in preparation. What they found, however, was a single silver suit.

"Looks like you were right. He was building a suit." Phil commented.

"I thought it'd be bigger." Pepper commented. She heard something then and turned around. Seeing this, Robin followed the woman and looked over the area with hanging wires and chains. Robin looked at the chains just as two slid like eyes lit up and began to rise. Instantly, Pepper grabbed her wrist and, with a scream, began to run. The suit, Stane obviously, chased the women while the rest of the agents stayed back, firing their guns pointlessly at the suit.

"Phil!" Robin cried, trying to go back but Pepper pulled her along.

"We have to keep running!" Pepper cried.

"Go Robin!" Phil cried and, without another protest, the blonde kept running, putting her gun away as she did so.

* * *

Once the two women reached the outside, Tony must have contacted Pepper as the assistant began speaking into her blue tooth.

"Tony! Tony, are you okay? …Obadiah, he's gone insane! He built a suit." Pepper said. Suddenly, the ground shook.

"What the hell?!" Robin cried as Stane rose _out of the ground_.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stane asked. Pepper was frozen in fear as Robin began to focus on Stane, trying to figure out what he would do so she could stop it. "Your services are no longer required." As he spoke, Stane raised his arm and he was prepared to shoot Pepper.

"Stane!" A voice suddenly cried and they all looked up to see Tony flying towards them in a suit. He crashed into Stane and the two went flying.

"The street…I have to get to the street!" Robin said to herself and before Pepper could say anything, the blonde took off.

* * *

When Robin reached the street, she instantly held her hand out and began to keep all cars away from the fight. She jumped down into the street and began moving the cars as fast as she could and when she had a minute, she went to the cars and helped the civilians get away.

"Come on, everybody out!" She cried as she guided the civilians away. She kept one eye on Stane at all times, levitating any people he put in danger out of it and keeping any person who could be in danger away from it. She didn't help Tony in the fight personally, however. She knew he could handle it. Of course, when they started flying into the sky, Robin allowed herself to breathe a little easier. "Go Tony, you can do it." With that, the blonde ran back to the lab to check on Phil and the others.

* * *

"Phil! Phil!" Robin cried as she looked around the lab.

"Robin?" Phil called.

"Phil!" Robin cried joyfully as she hugged the man tightly, doing her best not to cry. "You're okay!"

"And so are you. How are the civilians?" Phil asked.

"I made sure there were no casualties, maybe a few wounded before I got there though." Robin answered.

"Still, you did your job. Good work." Phil smiled, "Come on, let's get out of here and check in with the director." Robin nodded and all seven agents left the lab.

* * *

When the lab exploded later, Robin said it was Phil's best call of the night to leave.

* * *

A few days later, a press conference was called to explain the incident. Colonel James Rhodes, or Rhodey as Tony called him, was opening for the man himself, who was busy getting ready with Pepper's help when Phil and Robin walked in.

"Here's your alibi." Phil said as he handed it to Iron Man himself.

"Okay." Tony said.

"You were on your yacht." Robin explained as she stood beside Phil.

"We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, and sworn statements from 50 of your guests." Phil elaborated.

"See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just Pepper and me alone on the island." Tony said.

"Okay, I take back what I said about you changing. Pig." Robin muttered as she punched Tony's shoulder.

"Ow!" Tony flinched.

"Good." Robin smiled.

"Anyways, that's what happened." Phil cut in.

"Alright." Tony agreed.

"Just read it word for word." Phil instructed. Tony flipped through the cards when he noticed something.

"There's nothing about Stane here."

"That's handled. He's on vacation." Robin answered.

"Small aircraft have such a poor safety record." Phil added.

"But what about the whole cover story that it's a body guard? He's my…I mean, is that…that's kind of flimsy, don't you think?" Tony said.

"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark." Phil said.

"And while it is my first, I'm a lot smarter than I look." Robin added.

"Oh really, how smart are we talking about?" Tony asked.

"Top of my high school class and trained to be an agent within a year." Robin answered with a shrug. "Don't say anything about MIT, Tony."

"When did you start calling me Tony?" Tony asked.

"Since now, you cheeky ass." Robin smiled sweetly.

"Just stick to the official statement and soon this will all be behind you." Phil advised. "You've got 90 seconds." With that, the agents made their way to the door.

"Agent Coulson? Agent Barton?" Pepper suddenly said. The two agents turned as she met them at the door. "I just wanted to say thank you very much for all of your help."

"That's what we do. You'll be hearing from us." Phil said.

"From the Strategic Homeland-"

"Just call us SHIELD." Phil corrected.

"Right." Pepper nodded as the two continued to leave.

"We'll see you later." Robin grinned with a wave.

"I thought you didn't like Mr. Stark." Phil said.

"Eh, he's not so bad. He's just got a few choice…traits I dislike." Robin elaborated.

* * *

Later, as she watched the press conference, Robin changed her mind.

"I dislike 'Iron Man'." She growled. Phil just chuckled at her under his breath, even if what Tony did annoyed him too.

* * *

 _That was my first assignment with SHIELD. After that, things only seemed to get busier._


	3. Chapter 3:IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I KNOW THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT YOU MUST READ THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I NEED YOU TO KNOW.**

 **Hey guys so it's been a real long while since I've updated anything and I just want to make a few things clear. 1. I am not discontinuing this story nor is it on a hiatus. 2. The reason I have not updated is because of my laptop. The screen broke and unless my laptop is connected to an exterior screen, which I don't have. 3. I WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. All I am asking is that you guys be patient while I try to balance my life, which is hectic at the moment, and find time to both buy a new laptop, set it up, re download ALL of my files and find time to start updating again. Please don't give up on me or my stories, just give me time. If I take longer than expected, then I will apologize, now and when I can update finally. If you decide not to, then I understand and respect your descision. To those of you who will wait for me, I PROMISE that the wait will be completely worth it.**

 **Thank you all for reading this. I will see you all again as soon as I possibly can.**

 **-WolfieRed23.**


End file.
